De Pruebas y Cegueras
by purplemagicmermaid
Summary: Ladybug y él solían verse a los ojos y comprenderse de inmediato. Los planes, las ideas, ¡todo! No era necesario expresarlo verbalmente para que en el campo de batalla, él actuará como suponía. Pero ahora, Ladybug miraba a Viperion como si compartieran un secreto, como si la serpiente supiera algo que él no.


No fue hasta que todas las pruebas se mostraron ante él, que la venda fue quitada de sus ojos.

Pero ya era tarde, demasiado tarde.

"Oye Marinette, iremos junto con Nino y Adrien al cine, ¿Quieres ir con nosotros?" Pero había sido ciego, y ahora que sabía la verdad se preguntaba, ¿Cómo había podido serlo? ¿Su amor por Ladybug le había cegado a tal nivel? ¿A tal punto de pasar inadvertidos los cambios en su grupo de amigos, hasta que llegaron a un punto de no retorno?

"Oh, lo siento Alya, pero ya he quedado con Luka. Iremos a un concierto sinfónico y..." Marinette intentó excusarse, habían planificado ir a ese concierto durante meses y no podía posponerle por una salida al cine. Y Adrien no pudo evitar que su estómago se contrajera, Marinette se alejaba de él... De ellos cada vez más. No había notado cuan esencial era Marinette en sus vidas hasta que sus salidas vespertinas eran reemplazadas por excusas.

"¿Hoy es el concierto de la orquesta que decías? Vaya, como pasa el tiempo." Alya había visto como Marinette cambiaba sin que ella se diera cuenta, como ya no tartamudeaba alrededor de Adrien, como mes a mes dejó de mencionarle con la misma intensidad, hasta llegar en donde se encontraban en ese preciso instante, en donde las llamas telefónicas hablando sobre Adrian eran reemplazadas por balbuceos incontrolables acerca de cómo podría arruinarlo con Luka.

"Hemos esperado meses, ¡Es la orquesta sinfónica tocando temas de Jagged Stone!" Adrien podría observar los ojos brillantes de Marinette mientras lo decía.

"Es una lástima que no puedas acompañarnos Marinette." _otra vez. _Y de verdad lo lamentaba, Adrien lo lamentaba con todo su corazón. No podía evitar sentirse remplazado por el hermano de Juleka.

"¡Lo siento chicos! Prometo compensarlos."

...

Chat Noir detestaba a Viperion.

No, no le detestaba a él como persona, Viperion era un chico asombroso, inteligente y ágil, era alguien que le había tendido la mano, se reía con sinceridad de sus bromas, era a todas luces el prototipo de persona que encajaba para ser un super héroe. Una buena persona.

Lo que Chat Noir odiaba, detestaba, repudiaba y todos los adjetivos que pudiera agregar, era que todo había cambiado con su llegada. No, había cambiado una cosa en específico, la dinámica con Ladybug.

Ladybug y él solían verse a los ojos y comprenderse de inmediato. Los planes, las ideas, ¡todo! No era necesario expresarlo verbalmente para que en el campo de batalla, él actuará como suponía. Pero ahora, Ladybug miraba a Viperion como si compartieran un secreto, como si la serpiente supiera algo que él no.

Ahora, con el nuevo integrante combatiendo codo a codo con ella, él no podía hacer más que seguirles el paso resignado. ¿No se suponía que él y Ladybug se complementaban? ¿Qué estaban destinados a ser?

Recién Ladybug terminaba de purificar el Akuma, cuando Viperion se le acercó, ni siquiera se le ocurrían frases ingeniosas para interrumpir el momento. Nada, non, su mente era un papel en blanco que vibraba de impotencia.

" Purificado Akuma ya, digo, ya está akuficado el purima... Arg... ¡Ya esta purificado el akuma!" Ladybug puso una mano sobre su rostro disimulando su sonrojo. No, ¿Cómo era posible que ese individuo solamente con su presencia estaba...? No. Eran ideas suyas."Ayuda Gracias... Digo, Gracias por tu ayuda."

"Es para mi un placer servirle, _Mon Melody." ¿Dónde había escuchado eso antes?_, Viperion sonrió, acercándose al oído de Ladybug para susurrarle algo. Esta solamente abrió sus ojos en expresión de sorpresa, asintiendo levemente. Se retiró y volvió su mirada a Chat Noir. "También fue genial combatir contigo nuevamente."

Chat Noir sonrió, asintiendo levemente. El sonido de su anillo le distrajo, Ladybug aún tenía que esperar que Viperion le devolviera el Miraculous.

"Tambien fue un placer... Nos vemos luego, Viperion, _Mi Lady._"

Pero no podía evitar sentir una presión en el pecho cada vez que veía esas interacciones. Le recordaban a algo, a alguien, pero no logra a ubicar a quien. Era la misma sensación que había tenido cuando vio partir a Marinette con alguien más. Esa sensación de que estaba perdiendo algo más grande de lo que pensaba y que no podía hacer nada para detenerlo.

...

Estaban en medio de la batalla, ya no eran unos niños y de pronto, se vieron envueltos en algo que no podían detener. Hawk Moth iba por todo, y sólo era de ver los ataques que estaba propiciando. No podrían detenerle, no si seguía así. Y si Ladybug no lograba idear un plan eficiente no podrían derrotarlo. Corrían agitados por los techos de la ciudad de las luces, mientras el cielo negro originado por el akuma le daba un aire terrorífico a lo que estaba por venir.

Mientras combatían, Chat Noir no podía evitar verles, estaban discutiendo, así como ella y él solían discutir. Porque ahora solo un tonto no sería capaz de ver la dinámica que había entre Ladybug y Viperion.

"Considero que es un plan riesgoso."

"Es la única alternativa, Hawk Moth sabe cosas que nosotros aún no descubrimos y el maestro Fu no puede traducirlas aún." Ladybug esquivaba los golpes, uno tras otro. ¿Viperion sabía ya del maestro Fu? ¿Cómo era eso posible?

"Es un arma de doble filo."

"¡Es la única opción Lu... Viperion! No tendremos otra oportunidad de tener a Hawmoth en nuestro mismo nivel." Esta vez, los golpes habían sido duros, todos estaban con rasguños, ensangrentados y cansados. Años de luchar contra un mismo sujeto."Tardará años hasta que vuelva a salir de su madriguera. Es menos peligroso perder el Miraculous de la creación que el de la destrucción. Tikki está de acuerdo."

"Te acompañaré." Ladybug negó, no podían darse el lujo de que fueran notados. Este era el peor akuma que habían enfrentado, y si no fuera por el poder que el prodigio le otorgaba estaría asustada, aterrada, de no poder revertir todo el daño ocasionado.

"No. Tienes que cubrir a Chat Noir..." Ladybug se iba a cercando cada vez más a donde se encontraba Hawk Moth, suspirando resignada volvió a ver a su equipo. Rena Rouge y Carapace se estaban encargando del flanco izquierdo, y Kagami con Chloe se estaban encargando del flanco derecho. No podían perder más tiempo. "Estaré bien."

Viperion terminó asintiendo, no tenían otra opción. Ladybug iba a retirarse cuando la mano del azul héroe le detuvo. Chat Noir se sintió ajeno a esa escena, tal vez, en otro destino, en otra realidad sería el quien detuviera a Ladybug, sería él quien le mirara con esos ojos. Y no pudo evitar que los celos le llenarán, que la tristeza le embargara.

Solo pudo ser un espectador cuando las manos del chico acunaron el rostro de la heroina y le besaron. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, sus puños se cerraron automáticamente. Lo había visto venir, se lo esperaba, Ladybug sentía una atracción por el chico que era obvia de notar, hasta para él, que era denso... Pero pensó, su corazón soñador, que el destino estaba a su favor y eso no ocurriría. Se equivocó.

"Ma... Eres una chica extraordinaria, clara como una nota, sincera como una melodía, ya lo he dicho antes pero... No... No deseo perderte." Ladybug sonrió, una de esas sonrisas que nunca le había dedicado, una de esas que solamente en sus sueños eran dirigidas hacia él. Dolía, de verdad, como si estrujaran su corazón y lo partieran en millones de trozos.

"Yo... Yo..."

"Vete, Ladybug, no podemos perder el tiempo." La voz del gato negro les interrumpió. No, él solamente deseaba terminar de una vez por todas ese circo en que se vieron envueltos. ¿Qué Ladybug y Chat Noir estaban destinados? Cuando escuchó por primera vez esas palabras no pudo evitar emocionarse. Pero ahora, sabía que el destino no estaba escrito en piedra, y que ser el alma gemela de alguien no siginifacaba que estaría enamorada de ti.

Ladybug asintió, sin esperar una respuesta, partió hacia la misión.

"Chat Noir..." Viperion intentó acercarce pero Chat Noir negó, no podía hacerlo, no en este momento. No tenía el valor de escuchar lo que sea que estuviese pasando entre ellos. No estaba listo.

"No, no es el lugar, ni el momento. Tenemos una misión y Ladybug depende de ello..."

...

Ahora comprendía, ya muy tarde, porque le había dolido ver a Marinette partir en incontables ocasiones con el músico, porque su corazón le gritaba a los cuatro vientos que no le dejara partir, porque la presión en su pecho cuando Marinette era simplemente una amiga. Asombrosa, inteligente, creativa... Algo tímida, y todos esos adjetivos que si los ponía juntos le describían a la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

Y la había perdido. Antes de tenerla, todos sus sueños, todos los anhelos, habían desaparecido para dejar un negro futuro. Había perdido a su familia, había perdido todo lo que alguna vez consideró como su hogar, y ahora la veía a ella, después de tantos años, con otra persona, donde él se suponía que estaría, donde, si no hubiera.

Decidió desparecer, irse de París, dejar todo atrás. Sanar, conocer, vivir. Y a pesar de los constantes llamados de todos sus amigos, no había sido capaz de regresar. No, ¿para ver a Marinette ser feliz con alguien más? ¿Para que su inmadurez le lastimara a ella y a todos los que le rodeaban? Pero había crecido, y ahora se encontraba allí, en la borda de ese barco, mientras la música inundaba sus oídos, los invitados de la boda disfrutaban, Adrien, más viejo, más sabio, apreciaba uno de los ríos más conocidos de París, cualquier cosa que le alejara de esos pensamientos que había decidido enterrar hace mucho. Unos pasos le distrajeron de su pensamiento.

"Deberías estar disfrutando la fiesta." Marinette se acercó a él con la emoción más sincera que había presenciado. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan ciego? Las señales estaban allí, todo, las casualidades... Pero su vista se nubló, irónicamente, por dar su atención a otra chica, que resultó ser ella misma. Fueron unas personas despistadas. El vestido de Marinette se miraba precioso, y no pudo evitar pensarle a ellos en una misma posición. Sacudió su cabeza intentando borrar esos pensamientos.

"No me pidas cosas que no puedo dar."

"_Mon Minou_..."

"¿Eres feliz, mi Lady?" Marinette le miraba con la expresión más melancólica que alguna vez cruzó su facia. Si tan solo... No, los hubiera no existían. Y no podía seguir lamentando. Pero no podía evitar, que en el fondo de su corazón, su niña interior se preguntara que habría pasado de haber revelado sus identidades antes. De haberse descubierto... Eran los más idiotas.

"Lo soy, _Chatton_. Lo soy." Marinette suspiró, mientras miraba el paisaje que se imponía ante sus ojos. "¿Tú lo eres?"

Sonrió, sin darle una respuesta. No lo era, pero lo sería. Porque a pesar que su Lady probablemente nunca abandonaría su corazón, porque probablemente, le contaría a sus hijos del gran amor que tuvo y no pudo ser, de cómo encontró a su alma gemela y la perdió sin poder dar pelea, de cómo estaban destinados y ya no. Y verla allí, con ese vestido blanco y detalles azules... Era demasiado.

"Lo soy, bichito, lo soy."

Mentía, pero el tiempo curaba todo.

...

Holi, se me ocurrió esto, porque, multishipper forever y Lukanette se ha ganado mi corazón. Tengo el síndrome del Second Lead, como siempre.

Nos leemos pronto.


End file.
